A photovoltaic (PV) installation typically includes a collection of photovoltaic modules combined and placed in a support structure that houses each of the photovoltaic components to form a photovoltaic array. Typically, photovoltaic arrays are placed in an outdoor location to be exposed to sunlight and wind conditions. To promote optimal collection of solar energy, PV modules are mostly installed with an angled/tilted orientation. Further, because PV modules may become damaged by extreme weather conditions, wind deflectors are routinely installed aside to prevent wind from penetrating underneath the PV array. Installing optimally oriented PV modules and associated wind deflection devices often requires a significant number of hardware components to effectively combine and secure the PV modules in a PV array. Installing a significant number of hardware components is often costly and time consuming.
Given the aforementioned challenges, it is desirable to have a single hardware component that may be used for combining PV modules and associated components in PV arrays.